Sagittarus Malacque
Sagittarus Malacque -thumb|306px członek Legio Custodes, weteran Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa. Pierwsza osoba kiedykolwiek zamknięta w Drednocie. Historia Geneza Sagittarus Malacque był jednym z najwcześniejszych członków Legio Custodes, będąc potwierdzonym członkiem w czasie, gdy organizacja liczyła zaledwie 30 członków. Jedynym znanym z imienia Custodianem, który służył dłużej wydaje się być Constantin Valdor, pierwszy Kapitan-Generał. Zniszczenie Maullan Sen Sagittarus walczył u boku Valdora i Imperatora w czasie jednej z najwcześniejszych kampanii Wojen Zjednoczeniowych - wojnie przeciwko szalonemu Królowi-Kapłanowi prowadzącego frakcję fanatyków zwaną Maullan Sen. Sagittarus zawsze był na pierwszej linii frontu, towarzysząc swoim braciom i Wojownikom Gromu w masakrowaniu szaleńców, walczących w imię Bogów, których nie rozumieli. Sagittarus był u boku Imperatora podczas decydującej bitwy tej kampanii - Bitwy na Krwawym Mrozie. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem walki Imperator poprosił Sagittarusa o jego włócznię, którą Custodian oddał bez najmniejszego zawahania. Przyszły Władca Ludzkości uniósł złotą broń wysoko, stojąc przed swoją armią, niczym królowie ze starożytnych legend. Po ukazaniu tego gestu nie było potrzeby na jakiekolwiek przemowy - Wojownicy Gromu natychmiast ruszyli do walki. Sagittarus i dwudziestu dziewięciu innych Custodes czekało jednak na wzgórzu, czekając na rozkaz swojego Pana. Malacque patrzył jak Imperator szykuje się do boju wyciągając swój bolter - pierwszy i jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Nie relikt dawnych czasów, a broń stworzona Jego rękoma. Gdy Imperator oddał Sagittarusowi jego włócznię, wtedy trzydziestu wojowników ruszyło do walki. Bitwa była absolutnie szalona - przeciwnik miał nad Imperium przewagę 7:1. Wojownicy Gromu szarżowali ze wszystkich stron, mając w poważaniu własny ból i zmęczenie. Legio Custodes działali jak perfekcyjnie naoliwiona maszyna, zabijając każdego śmiertelnika jaki się do nich zbliżył. Gdy bitwa została zakończona, jasnym stało się, że zwycięzcą został Imperator Ludzkości. Sagittarus towarzyszył swojemu Panu, gdy ten rozmawiał z pojmanym Królem-Kapłanem. Gdy lider Maullan Sen obraził Władcę Ludzkości, Custodian nie wytrzymał i zaciął go swoją włócznią - dość mocno by pozbawić go oka i skóry na części czaszki, nie dość by zabić. Imperator nakazał Sagittarusowi uspokoić się, na co ten odpowiedział milczącymi przeprosinami i powrócił do szeregu. Nie pozostał w nim jednak długo - Imperator szybko odkrył, że nie dogada się z pokonanym przeciwnikiem. Pozbycie się go spadło na karki Sagittarusa. Nowy rodzaj wojownika Sagittarus został śmiertelnie ranny zaledwie dzień po powaleniu na kolana Maullan Sen. Kto zadał mu tak straszliwe rany - tego nie wiadomo. Wiadomo jednak, że Imperium nie miało zamiaru łatwo pozwolić swojemu wojownikowi umrzeć. Sagittarus Malacque stał się pierwszym wojownikiem Imperatora, który zamknięty został w sarkofagu Drednota. Pomimo śmiertelnych ran, pozwolono mu dalej walczyć. Jako miks maszyny i człowieka. Jako wojownik znajdujący się pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. Jako Drednot wzoru Pogardnik (ang. Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought). Po zamknięciu w Drednocie Custodiana odwiedził Imperator, który zapisał na jego sarkofagu słowa: "Tylko w śmierci kończy się służba" (ang. Only in death does duty end). Sagittarus pomiędzy walkami musiał poddawać się hibernacji, budzono go jednak wielokrotnie w czasie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych i Wielkiej Krucjaty. Wojna Wewnątrz Pajęczego Traktu Sagittarus walczył w czasie jeszcze jednego konfliktu, jednego z największych w historii Imperium. Być może nawet największego. Sagittarus wraz z resztą Legio, Siostrami Ciszy oraz siłami Adeptus Mechanicus walczył przeciwko nieskończonej hordzie sił, którą Bogowie Chaosu zrzucali na Imperialną Osnowę, po wyrwie jaką przez przypadek stworzył w niej Prymarcha Magnus Czerwony. Drednot mordował nieprzeliczone ilości demonów i Czempionów Chaosu, stojąc na straży przejścia do Imperialnego Pałacu. Gdy Archimandrite, Magos Domina z Ordo Reductor zdradziła siły chroniące Imperialną Osnowę i doprowadziła do upadku ostatnich bram psionicznych wewnątrz tego wymiaru, Sagittarus dostał zadanie prowadzenia walk na pierwszej linii frontu. On i jego towarzysze z Legio Custodes wytrzymali dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt trzy godziny nieprzerwanych walk, samotnie stając na drodze wszystkiego co Bogowie Chaosu byli gotowi na nich rzucić. Nawet tak wielcy wojownicy ponoszą rany i siły Sagittarusa nie wytrzymałyby wiele dłużej, gdyby nie nadejście posiłków prowadzonych przez Prefekta Legio Custodes, Diocletiana Corosa. "Nie śpieszyło Ci się w tym cholernym Pałacu, Dio." ''- było pierwszą rzeczą jaką Drednot powiedział po swoim ocaleniu. Sagittarus stał się później częścią sił które stanęły naprzeciw ofensywy prowadzonej przez Drach'nyena, jednego z najpotężniejszych Demonów Chaosu, zrodzonego z pierwszego aktu świadomego mordu dokonanego przez ludzkość. Drach'nyen, opętujący ciało Archimandrite, wyrżnął gołymi rękoma Imperialnego Rycerza, oddział Sióstr Ciszy i oddział Custodes, nim na jego drodze stanął Pogardnik. Sagittarus walczył z całych sił, jednak Drach'nyen był od niego znacznie silniejszy. Demon przebił się przez sarkofag, sprawiając, że część ciała Sagittarusa została po raz pierwszy od stuleci wystawiona na wiatr. Zniszczył jego systemy, sprawiając, że wojownik zaczął tonąć we własnej krwi. A mimo to Sagittarus nadal walczył, mając w głowie tylko jedną myśl. Że tylko w śmierci kończy się służba. Gdy jedno z ramion Sagittarusa, w końcu poddało się i odpadło, wydawało się, że wojownika spotka koniec. Wtedy jednak nadszedł ratunek - z pojazdu prowadzonego przez legendarnego Magosa, Arkhana Landa, wyskoczył Krwawy Anioł, Zephon. Wojownik ten dzięki swojemu Plecakowi Odrzutowemu szybko znalazł się za opętanym ciałem, najpierw raniąc je swoim mieczem łańcuchowym, a następnie przyczepiając doń materiał wybuchowy z ustawionym czasem wybuchu. Sagittarus zdołał wyczołgać się na bezpieczną odległość nim doszło do eksplozji która zniszczyła opętane przez Drach'nyena ciało. Następnie dzięki pomocy Arkhana i Zephona udało mu się wycofać na bezpieczniejszą pozycję. Sagittarus najprawdopodobniej był jednym z wojowników, którzy zdołali uciec z Imperialnej Osnowy nim ta została zapieczętowana przez Imperatora Ludzkości. Ciekawostki *Sagittarus już na samym początku Wojen Zjednoczeniowych wydedukował, że Wojownicy Gromu nie mają przyszłości w Imperium Ludzkości. Źródła ''Master of Mankind (Aaron Dembski-Bowden) Chapter 5, 6, 15, 16 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Custodes Kategoria:Bohaterowie Adeptus Custodes